The Date
by winchesterangel
Summary: Jack did promise Ianto dinner and a movie didn't he? Time that he actually brought him out to do it. This is pretty much it. Jack/Ianto (Suggestive) [Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or it's characters]


In an event such as this he didn't want to miss out on the action. Ianto wrapped his arms around Gwen, forcing her into a bear hug. Owen, Tosh, and Jack were hugging. They had finally got rid of John Hart and everyone was rejoicing. Even Owen picked Ianto up from the floor in a huge embrace. Ianto chuckled and watched as Tosh and Gwen hugged. Then Jack scooped up Ianto in his big safe arms. He was warm and he smelled like the 51st century. He dug his hands into the captains back and then released him. When the gang was finished celebrating, they packed up what little they had brought from their own home, and headed out. Ianto stayed behind for a while to clean up while Jack watched him intently. He pretended he didn't notice.

He discreetly glanced at the clock. _5:00 pm_. He turned to Jack, "P-perhaps I should go now." When there was no response (in 0.2 seconds) Ianto turned to leave. Jack had been so close to him that he reached out an hand to grab the welsh man's arm. "You didn't forget our date did you?"

Even after having a one night stand with him that one time after they had to kill Suzie...again, he still felt nervous of the big figure shadowing over him. Although, Ianto wasn't sure if it was bad being nervous. He wanted to explore the relationship more, "Of course not." his cheeks flushed a soft pink color and he smiled at the captain apprehensively, "Let's go."

Jack grinned as if he had earned a reward. "Where to?" The younger welsh man asked. All he remembered Jack describing earlier was having dinner and going to a movie. Ianto usually liked to plan things out, especially dates. He waited eagerly for an answer but to his dismay Jack shrugged and said, "Dunno. We could go to the pizza shop."

Ianto nodded not showing his disappointment. He'd thought maybe Jack had thought it through a bit more thoroughly, perhaps a bit more romantically just for Ianto. Jack called from across the room, "Comin' Yan?"

Ianto was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the captain had made his way to the cog door. Had he also called him Yan? Ianto blushed slightly having been called a nickname for the first time in his life. His previous disappointment was forgotten.

-TW-

Jack parked the car outside of the pizza place and the two men got out. Jack held out his hand to Ianto who looked around to see if anyone was watching. He took it when the coast was clear. Before they entered, Jack stopped him, "You know, you don't have to worry about public display. Many people nowadays don't care."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably because Jack had seen him, "I'm not worrying, or embarrassed I just I don't know..."

Jack grinned again, his big happy excited grin, "Don't worry, it takes people a long time to get used to this sort of thing. You will in time."

_I will in time? _Ianto thought. Did that mean Jack was already thinking about doing this again?

As the two entered a waiter approached them, mid forties, slick black hair, and pale spectral skin. He was Italian. _How utterly unbelievable_. "Table for two?"

Jack unexpectedly put his hands enthusiastically on Ianto's shoulder, "Yah, me and my boyfriend would like a small booth if you don't mind." Ianto's face flushed red, not pink, cherry colored red. Though the waiter didn't flinch, "Right this way sirs."

He led them to the back of the pizza parlor and sat them down in a booth next to a window. Ianto was still stiff. Jack smirked when he saw how distressed the tea boy was, "Trouble coping, Yan? Was it really that bad."

"It'll still take time to get used to." Ianto whispered.

"That it will."

Ianto picked up a menu hiding his face from the other man slightly, "All things aside, what are we ordering?"

Jack scanned the menu, "How about a plain pepperoni pizza, we can get a large and share."

Ianto nodded, "Ok, order that then."

Jack did when the waiter came back and needless to say Ianto began to forget about public display of their gay relationship when Jack offered to share the pizza by a snogging tactic he supposedly he learned from a friend in the past.

-TW-

Jack had finally eased Ianto who was chuckling along with him as they left pizza parlor. "I thought Owen was joking when he said he was going to steal a silver bathtub from a hotel once."

"Nope." Jack said with a grin. Ianto smiled, "So if you don't mind, I'd rather not watch a movie in the theater."

Jack blinked at him, "Why?"

Ianto glanced around outside. The two were paused in front of the stairwell to the pizza place and the sun was falling behind the buildings in the distance, "Um-" He started, "I don't really like them nowadays. I fancy the old cinema's, rather than the new ones where you're packed into small little rows and have to sit next to fat people with popcorn bags and boxes of candy, which they wrinkle and vomit up sometimes."

Jack laughed, "I'm with you there. So we can just rent a movie?" Ianto nodded, "Yah sure but which one?" Jack smirked.

-TW-

Back at the hub Jack hopped up on in the couch and patted the seat next to him. He whipped about, searching for the remote. Ianto sat uncomfortably feeling the tight pressure of his suit jacket stretch behind him. He hated his suits sometimes. Jack seemed to notice his peril and put a hand on his, "Just take it off."

Ianto shook his head, "It's formal and It's a proper thing to do on a date."

Jack smiled, one of his real genuine smiles, "Ianto, you know I don't care." He eyes suddenly drifted and he eyes Ianto up and down, "Plus you know I like it better when more of your clothes are off than on."

Ianto blushed. He held back a smile and slipped off his jacket. Much more cozy. Jack scooted up next to the tea boy and reached around him to grab the remote from the coffee table, "Here it is."

He turned on the TV and searched the rentals online, "What sort of movies are you into?" He was practically breathing down Ianto's next. Ianto gulped, "Um, old movies, classics."  
Jack grinned, "Didn't think you were the type."

Ianto raised an eyebrow sarcastically. The captain chuckled. He scrolled over a few black and white movies. "It's a wonderful life"?

Ianto nodded, "I love that one." Jack grinned, "Me too." He clicked it and the two of them watched it until the end. The laughed at the funny bits, they teared up at the sad bits, and they cuddled up closer whenever a heartwarming scene came on. By the end of the angels, and the singing, and the snow, Jack had barely noticed that Ianto passed out next to him. It was now midnight. He carded through Ianto's soft hair gently with his hands. Ianto stirred and his hand flopped down next to Jack's. The captain smiled and entwined their fingers. He kissed his lover's forehead and before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep as well.

-TW-

The next morning, Gwen and Owen were the first to arrive at work. Supposedly Tosh had gotten held up in traffic along the roads of Cardiff. As the two friends climbed the stairs to the work level, Gwen noticed Ianto and Jack fallen over on the couch, splayed out, fallen asleep, Ianto on top of Jack. She giggled, "Owen look there."

The young doctor looked up. He rolled his eyes, "Don't the consider shagging else where so we don't need to get the mental image locked inside our heads?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Owen they were just watching a movie, they must have fallen asleep." She glanced at the blue TV screen. It must have been left on all night.

She kneeled down next to them and whispered so not to startle them, "Ianto, honey, wake up dear."

He blinked slowly and seemed to be trying to remember where he was and what was going on. His eyes widened and he looked above him to see himself on top of Jack. He jumped up red faced with embarrassment, "I um...uh."

Gwen giggled light heartedly, "It's alright, pet, we don't mind." He smiled nervously and grabbed his jacket which was laying over the side of the couch, "I'm going to go wash up, wake up Jack for me would you?" He called already heading up the stairs.

Owen was already circling the couch. He kicked Jack in the leg. The captain jumped up swinging his arms about, "What the-" he started. Gwen grabbed Jack, "JESUS OWEN. Be gentle!"

Owen was laughing, as he headed to the autopsy room. Jack laughed, "Oh shit, did you two find us."

Gwen blushed, "Yeah we sort of did." She let him go and he stood up. He stretched backwards and yawned, "Where is he?"

"Shower."

"Poor Yan, must have been embarrassed." Gwen chuckled, "He was."

Jack smirked, "Well if he's in the shower, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I joined him."

Gwen made a small noise of annoyance, "You know what, too far, keep your sex life to yourself, please."

Jack laughed as he ran towards the stairs. Gwen shook her head after him.


End file.
